Wedding Day
by dancer325
Summary: "March 22. The day Cammie's getting married." I silently whispered as I woke up. I had been dreading this day for months, it's the sole reason I had lost sleep and the source of my nightmares. I had been faced with death more times than I can count, fought the most dangerous humans in the world, and yet I had never been more scared in my life than this day.


**Don't know wether or not I'm happy or not with this one-shot, but I sure do hope you like it:) **

* * *

"March 22. The day Cammie's getting married." I silently whispered as I woke up. I had been dreading this day for months, it's the sole reason I had lost sleep and the source of my nightmares. I had been faced with death more times than I can count, fought the most dangerous humans in the world, scaled off of 34 story building, and yet I had never been more scared in my life than this day. I knew that should've been Cammie and I, everyone had always told me that, we were meant for each other. It's my fault it didn't work in the first place, I broke it off with her before I disappeared from her life for five years. What Cammie didn't know was that in those five years I had been following her around, silently stalking her, just to make sure she was OK. Even though I broke it off, didn't mean I didn't care for her less than I had when we were together, actually, I probably cared for her more.

Tap, Tap, Tap, I heard coming from my door, taking me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I said in a low voice. Gosh I sounded so sad, and as a spy/trained assassin I was never supposed to show my emotions. Ever. "Zach, what's wrong?" I heard Grant say as he hesitantly walked into my room. Even though Cammie hadn't seen me in years, Grant, Jonas, and I were still all very close, of course Cammie didn't know, so I always had to sneak out when she came to visit Grant in the apartment we shared. "I've never heard you sound so sad." Grant followed up. It was true, I never showed emotion and I never had told him I hadn't gotten over Cammie, he thought I moved on long ago. "Nothing, just tired." I replied somewhat truthfully, I really had barely gotten any sleep last night. Thoughts of Cammie in a beautiful, white wedding dress drifting through my mind. The perfect wedding for a perfect girl, and yet, it hadn't felt perfect without me standing at the end, but that was my fantasy, not hers. She had obviously gotten over me years ago.

"Get up and get dressed." Grant commanded, still standing in the doorway. He knew I was going to the wedding, but he also knew I'd be in a disguise, as did the girls, well everyone but Cammie. How she didn't know I still talked to everyone was beyond me, but I'm happy she didn't. She's happy now, I've had to keep reminding myself for years, I'm not good for her. I got up and got dressed quickly. Cammie was never really a morning person so I was surprised when she planned a morning wedding, it was so not like her. Her snotty, rich, over powering fiancé probably made her have it this way. I really couldn't stand him and I wasn't just saying that cause he was marrying the girl I loved, I promise. I have no idea what she sees in him, other than he works for the CIA also so he understands what she does unlike the normal guys she had dated and had almost gotten killed. She really was a good spy, but sometimes I believed she forgot everything.

I walked into the living room wearing my tuxedo, long blonde wig, and slight fake mustache. My disguising skills were still top of CIA especially since I had been lying for five years on who I really was and disguising myself everyday so Cammie didn't know. "Ready?" Grant asked. "Of course" I lied. I was anything but ready to see the love of my life get married. We walked out and got into Grant's little red sports car. I would be going as Grant's friend Mark, and if everything went as planned, Cammie wouldn't even know 'Mark' or 'Zach' was there.

We pulled up to a cute white chapel that looked to be too perfect for something Cam would pick out. She would've wanted something more exotic and unnormal. But as previously stated, I'm sure Tim, her fiancé, had picked everything out. Grant and I got out of the car a walked into the cute building. Grant immediately took a right to go back into the dressing room to make sure Bex, yes his girlfriend, was doing all right. Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant were all in on my plan to be at the wedding, so I knew they wouldn't be surprised to see me with Grant, but I didn't want to accidentally run into Cammie, so I went to find a seat near the middle of the chapel. There was still about an hour and thirty minutes before the wedding started, but Grant had to be here early because he was a groomsman and he was my only ride.

It was never good for me to be alone, I always got caught up in my thoughts, a place I didn't like to be. For a good thirty minutes I just sat there thinking about Cammie and how stupid I was to let her go, but I knew it was the best decision for her, she shouldn't fall in love with a guy like me who has a mother like mine. And my thoughts were probably the reason why I didn't notice the person who situated herself next to me. "Hi, I don't think we've met" she said and I jumped. _Wow, I really need to work on my observation skills_, I thought to myself, as a spy, I was supposed to notice everything. "Sorry to startle you, I didn't mean too. Just wanted to meet you, Grant's told me so much about you!" The woman replied to my startled jump. Oh gosh, I know that voice. My thoughts were confirmed as a turned around and came face to face with no other than the bride herself, Cammie. _Play it cool, Zach, you don't know her_, I reminded myself. "Hey, sorry I was just thinking and didn't notice you. I'm Mark. You must be the bride, very nice to meet you." I replied to her, disguising my voice as something deeper. Stupid Bex, she was supposed to keep her distracted so I wouldn't have to talk to her. "I'm sorry if this sounds roud, but aren't you supposed to be getting ready to get married? You have less than an hour." I was really just trying to get out of this conversation, what if she notices me? "Yeah, I should, but I really needed to get out of the crowded dressing room and think for a bit. I guess your right, I should get back, nice to meet you." She responded getting up and walking out leaving me in my thoughts just like she had done five years ago.

_"Cammie we really need to talk." I told Cammie. We had both just graduated from Gallagher and we both had huge plans for the future. I knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish hers with me, the COC leader's son, around so I knew I had to do something very important. "Ok Zach." She responded as I took her hand and gently dragged her into the Gallagher chapel, the only place no one was around. "Cammie I… I don't think things are going to work out for us, I just don't feel the same as I did when we first met." Gosh it absolutely killed me to lie to her, but if she knew the only reason I was ending things was because of my mother, she wouldn't let me. This is for the best, I had to remind myself. "Oh" was all that came out of her mouth. "Cammie I…" I started but was soon interrupted, "Zach I love you, but if you don't feel the same then I guess this is goodbye." She said soflty, slowly, and very sadly, definitely unCammie like. Then she just got up and walked out. I could still picture the way her eyes started to tear the sadness and broken heartedness there. _

Today, talking to Cammie for the first time since that day, I could tell her normal free spirited beautiful eyes still hadn't returned, and it killed me a little more inside. I couldn't handle it, so I followed her, unsure of what I was going to say when she realized I was there, but I knew in that minute I had to tell her the truth about everything, I couldn't let her marry Tim without knowing. I followed her into an empty room and closed the door as she just stood there, her back facing me. I hadn't noticed before, but she was wearing her stunning white wedding dress that left me absolutely speechless, but that was ok because she started speaking first. "You know, I don't love, I just felt forced to marry him. He was a spy and he was good for me, got my mind off of things for awhile but I never loved him and never will no matter how much reassurance my friends give me, there's only one and has only been one guy for me," She told me, and in that moment, I knew her plan was for me to follow her, "Zach." She finished her previous thought. I was about to answer her before she continued. "I loved him and he broke my heart. I loved you, Zach, more than anything, I needed you and you just left me!" She sounded really upset. Wait did she say you… crap she knows it's me. "Gallagher girl." was all I could say before she turned around tears in her eyes. I wanted those tears away so bad, I did the first thing I could think of, I kissed her.

I kissed her as if I hadn't kissed her in five years, which I hadn't. I put all my love and passion into that one kiss. I kissed her until she finally kissed back. I needed her and this time I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her, she couldn't marry Tim, she just couldn't. We pulled apart to both of our dismay. "Why" was all she could say. "Because I love you so much I didn't want my mom to get to you, but I can't let you go, I won't let you go, not this time." I responded and finally saw the light come back in her eyes as the words finally sunk in her head. "I love you Zach, please don't ever leave me again." "I won't Gallagher, not this time, I love you way to much for that." I replied as I gently took her head in my hands and kissed her again, forgetting the five years, forgetting the wedding, forgetting everything but the love we have for each other.

* * *

**Ok, what do y'all think? I'll be posting Cammie's pov soon, cause I'm sure you're all interested on what she's thinking, at least I hope your interested;) Please review, anything y'all would like, good, bad, criticism, I dont care, just review pwease:) -B**


End file.
